


Head shot

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets hurt during a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head shot

**Author's Note:**

> First 1D fic (drabble really). I'm still getting a grasp on their personalities and whatnot, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I also wrote this before I realized they had belt clips to as a precaution.

They were halfway to the stage on their platform when it happened. Last First Kiss was winding down and Liam just happened to look to the side just in time to see the bottle full of some kind of liquid come flying up like a missile aimed with perfect accuracy to hit Niall right in the side of his head. Liam saw Niall’s eyes roll up into the back of his head right before he crumpled.  
Liam reacted on pure instinct and managed to grab his friend to keep him from falling off the platform, but it was a near thing and Liam could feel himself struggling to keep his balance until Louis came around the mic stands and managed to help pull Niall back and lay him down. Liam knelt down, grateful that the platform actually had a decent width, and checked to make sure Niall had a pulse and was breathing (both of which were positive) before looking for where exactly the plastic bottle had hit.

"How bad is it?” Liam just barely heard Louis shout.

Liam couldn’t answer, wasn’t a medical professional, but he could see a thin trail of blood trickling from somewhere just above Niall’s hair line; it appeared that the bottle had missed Niall’s temple, which had been Liam’s main concern. He didn’t even think twice about stripping off his shirt to dab at the blood and he parted Niall’s hair to find the source of it. He could hear Harry yelling and directing security after someone while begging the crowd to let the authorities handle it.

By the time the platform actually reached the stage the EMTs were waiting and immediately swarmed them. Liam moved away so that they could get Niall onto a stretcher and backstage, but he and the other boys were hot on their trail. As an afterthought he tugged his earpieces out was able to hear more clearly that Louis was talking to Harry, trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

Niall was awake and talking to the EMTs by the time they reached the dressing room. Liam stood back with the boys and silently wrapped an arm around Harry to offer a little more comfort. He could see that Zayn, though worried, also looked furious and once the EMTs announced that Niall was okay, just a little stunned, Zayn stormed out of the room.

“Does he need to go to the hospital?” Liam asked.

“I don’t think so,” one of the EMTs said as he packed up the light he’d been checking Niall’s eyes out with. “His pupils look good and other than a little disorientation he seems fine. Might have a mighty headache though, don’t suggest him finishing the show, to be honest. Bit of rest and these painkillers here and he’ll be right as rain in the morning.”

“I want to finish the show,” Niall said even as he accepted the pills and bottle of water that were handed to him. He looked utterly exhausted though and all Liam had to do was shoot a look at Louis to know they were both on the same page.

“Not a chance,” Louis said. “You’re going to stay back here and rest.”

“But--.”

“You scared ten years off my life, mate, just sit back here and rest, yeah?” Liam cut in.

“Speaking of life, you’d have taken a quite a fall if Payno here hadn’t grabbed you,” Louis said.

“Thanks, mate,” Niall said with a smile even though his eyes were starting to look a little droopy. Liam made his way over to the couch and sat down, pulling Niall down to lay with his head on Liam’s lap. Niall seemed to melt into the couch as Liam started to run his fingers through his hair and he yawned, the painkillers obviously starting to kick in.  
At that moment Zayn came back into the room with Paul following; Paul looked tired and grim as he stood in front of them. “Security rescued the guy who threw the bottle from the fans and he’s been detained until the police arrive.”

“He’s literally a bloody mess,” Zayn added.

“Not that it matters, but did he say why he did it?” Harry asked.

“Said he didn’t like the way Niall looked at his girl,” Paul said. He sighed and rubbed a palm across his forehead. “I know you lads want to stay in here with Niall, but I think you should finish the show.”

“We should also let the fans know he’s okay,” Harry said.

With that decision made Liam carefully moved out from under Niall, who’d already fallen asleep, and followed the other boys out of the room. Going back on stage without Niall felt weird, but the fans cheered and after they explained that Niall was okay, just resting, they finished the show with as much energy as they could. Before they left the stage, Liam directed the crowd to say “we love you Niall” and recorded it to show Niall later. He couldn’t wait to see the smile, and probably blush, on his face.


End file.
